Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment images may be presented on various objects. However, maintaining images on these objects, receiving input from a user's interaction with these objects, and so forth may be impractical in some situations. What is desired are devices suited for presenting the virtual objects to the user and for accepting input from the user in the augmented reality environment.